Juegos De Sombras
by MariiEzz
Summary: Riley y Alice son dos chicas que se verán atadas al oscuro mundo de el Perro Guardián de la reina y su mayordomo negro de una manera mucho más profunda de lo que ellas piensan. SebastianxOC y tal vez futuro CielxOC.
1. Prólogo

** Holaa n_n primero que nada, gracias por leer el fic, es mi primer long fic así que espero que lo disfruten, este solo es el prólogo, y bueno... pues nada, aclaraciones al final del capítulo!**

**Kuroshitsuji es propiedad de Toboso Yana-sama! no me pertenece. **

* * *

Estaba corriendo. Sin saber a donde, ni cuando me detendría.

La única motivación que me tenía moviéndome era la de que nadie me encontrara jamás. El roce de las gotas de lluvia contra mi rostro ardía como brasas calientes, y los truenos atormentaban mi alma. El choque abrupto de mis rodillas con ese fango que ahora manchaba el que algún día fue un pulcro vestido blanco me hizo reaccionar.

En medio de ese oscuro bosque incluso los fieles rayos de la Luna me habían abandonado, haciendo que ese vacío dentro de mí creciera aún más, y que me devorara junto con esa culpa de abandonar todo. Pero ya era tarde para arrepentirse, tarde para volver atrás, tarde para volver a ser lo que algún día fui.

De ahora en adelante… mi corazón sería de piedra, nadie más lograría engañarme, humillarme o hacerme daño como esa vez. Inocente o no, ya no podía actuar como lo que en realidad era, si no como todo lo contrario.

_Pero nunca me imaginé en lo que pasaría luego, ni en lo que me convertiría mucho después._

* * *

**Bueno lo sé, es algo corto (inner: Algo?) tu callate! En que estaba... n_n este fic tendrá como protagonistas a dos OC, y por supuesto al sexy mayordomo que ya conocemos junto con su lindo Bocchan!**  
**la aclaración que hago es por que tenía dos posibles prólogos, y como no me decidí en si poner uno o el otro, el siguiente capítulo será el otro prólogo algo más extenso de lo ya era.. así que no se me vayan a asustar si ven algo que no tenga nada que ver con este prólogo, y eso es todo...**

**Reviews? Tomatazos? Balas? xD **

**Me despido y nos leemos pronto!**


	2. Ese demonio, asesino

**Holaa gente n_n aqui yo de nuevo, MariiEzz! junto con un invitado especial! *Señala a Ciel* Ciel: No se cual es el punto de que yo esté acá... ni siquiera salgo en este capítulo. Yo: MOCOSO DE $%/"! Yo no salgo en ni un solo capítulo y aún así estoy acá! (Inner: e_e es tu trabajo.. eres la escritora) Inner.. -_- siempre arruinas todo. Pero... de vuelta a lo que es.. este es el segundo prólogo que les prometí, gracias por leer a todos, gracias a mis hermosas reviewers *w* y bueno.. ahora sí al fic! (Inner: no se te olvida algo?) Cierto! el propósito de nuestro invitado! Ciel dí las aclaraciones! Ciel: Como sea... Kuroshitsuji pertenece a Yana Toboso y no a MariiEzz.**

**Yo: Ahora si! Al fic! **

* * *

_En una noche silenciosa un demonio buscaba algo para calmar su sed.. y una monja era la presa perfecta._

Las vio pasar a todas, una por una… como un león hambriento esperando por su cena. Pero todas eran almas sucias. Con manchas como tinta negra en un lienzo de pulcro color blanco. Pero entonces vio pasar a la última de todas, pura e inocente en todo sentido, muy joven de edad, con una piel tan clara y delicada como porcelana fina, labios rojos como la misma sangre y unos ojos con un color extraño… sus ojos eran de dos colores, uno era de un lavanda tan suave, que podía confundirse con una piedra preciosa, y el otro verde como las esmeraldas.

Pero todos sabemos que para el demonio la belleza física era nada.

Entonces la siguió, y pudo oler el miedo en ella. Sabía que estaba siendo perseguida, pero intentaba ignorarlo, intentaba convencerse a ella misma de que era solo una ilusión que su mente le jugaba, y de que todo al llegar a lo que vagamente le podía llamar hogar se desvanecería.

Y justo como en sus peores pesadillas no fue así.

En el momento justo él la acorraló, cubriendo su boca para que los gritos de desesperación que intentaba soltar no fueran escuchados ni por el silencio asesino de la oscuridad. La llevó a un callejón oscuro, y la arrinconó contra la pared. Otro hubiera sido, y se hubiera aprovechado de ella de una manera carnal, pero él solo quería su alma, no tomaría nada más de ella.

_No, nada… solo su vida, y la más pura esencia de su ser._

Robar un alma era sencillo, un roce de labios tal como un beso apasionado. Entre más resistencia ponía, más parecía que el demonio lo disfrutaba, ver esos ojos llenos de temor y lágrimas y esa desesperación por huir de allí lo hacía interesante. Ella por su parte estaba pensando que él le arrebataría su vida, _y de hecho… estaba en lo correcto. Pero no de la manera que ella se imaginaba._

-¡No por favor se lo ruego, suélteme! –La monja pataleaba, gritaba y suplicaba con todas sus fuerzas que la dejara ir, cosa que el demonio definitivamente no haría. – Tranquilízate.-Le dijo con una voz elegante y aterciopelada. – ¿Qué usted no ha oído que los violadores se pudren en el infierno? -Una sonrisa malévola se ensanchó en los labios del demonio- ¿Violador? No, no, no. Mis intenciones son muy diferentes a eso… yo no tengo ninguna inconveniencia con ese lugar. -¿En-entonces qué quiere de mí? –Se acercó a ella y le susurró al oído. –_tu alma…- _La monja retrocedió de golpe topándose contra la pared donde el hombre la acorraló aún más. -¡Usted esta enfermo! ¡Aléjese de mí! -¿Yo enfermo? Pero si solo digo la verdad… _¿Qué no es ese uno de los mandamientos de tu señor? ¿Por qué no le gritas te venga por ti? –_El demonio se burló de la monja. -¡Aléjese!-La monja se resbaló y calló al piso, y entonces el demonio tuvo la oportunidad perfecta para devorar su alma.

* * *

**Taraaaaan! Y que les pareció?**

**Creo que tal vez en este punto no se le halle algo claro a la historia, pero créanme que en los siguientes capítulos lo tendrá, y bueno... espero que les haya gustado.**

**OFERTA POR HOY! Si me pones un review tendrás un show de striptease personal de Sebastian TOTALMENTE GRATIS! (?) xD **

**Nos leemos pronto!**


	3. Conozcan a Riley

**Holaaaa como han estado? Espero que muy bien! Primero que nada, gracias por sus reviews son ustedes todas muy lindas y me alegra bastante que les este gustando la historia, bueno segundo.. este capítulo lo iba a subir antes pero como yo soy una persona muy... (Inner: Perezosa?) NO! quiero decir.. soy una persona muy ocupada. Ciel: Si claaaaro.. Yo: u_u en fin, bueno este capítulo lo dividiré en dos partes, (creo que ya me esta gustando esto de dividir en dos las cosas xD) esta es la primera parte.. en la que conoceran un poco más de nuestras protagonistas, y bueno espeero que les guste! **

**(Inner: e_e siempre olvidas los disclamers..) Yo: Cierto! Ciel ya sabes que hacer! Ciel: *Aclara la garganta* Kuroshitsuji pertenece a Yana Toboso, no a MariiEzz..  
**

**Yo: Ahora sí, Al fic!**

* * *

**Riley´s POV.**

Comenzó como un día normal para mí, la misma rutina de siempre. Me levantaba a las 5 am para abrir mi humilde y acogedor negocio.. ¿Humilde? ¿Acogedor? Bueno la verdad es que yo así no podría engañar a nadie, era la dueña de una taberna muy popular en la parte "oscura" de Londres, que bien podía ser acogedor si te es que te gusta ver a los maleantes más peligrosos de toda Inglaterra comiendo y bebiendo como cerdos mientras apuestan ridículas cantidades de dinero en juegos de azar. Sí, pues esa era la fabulosa "Taberna de Riley" (Creativo nombre ¿no?) a una persona normal tal vez le daría escalofríos solo pensando en eso, pero ya que yo no soy normal veo a todos esos tipos como gente inofensiva, claro que yo me había ganado el respeto de ellos primero para verlos como algo fuera de peligro para mí. En fin... mientras limpiaba el desorden que había quedado de la madrugada anterior, algo realmente asqueroso, considerando que nadie por esos lugares era muy higiénico que se pudiera decir.

-Riley, querida ábreme la puerta por favor. –La molesta voz de Bruce "El tuerto" Stan, uno de esos tantos bastardos que llegaban a beber sin control y nunca pagan por ello, sonó del otro lado de la puerta. El hombre era un ratero de pacotilla que ahora practicaba la profesión de vago gracias que en una pelea callejera había perdido el ojo izquierdo, pero siendo vago o no, aún emanaba peligro, y era un acosador de primera.

-¿Vienes a pagar tus deudas? –Le dije cortante mientas le abría la puerta.

-No pero.. –Llevó una de sus sucias manos a mi mentón.

-Nada. ¡Bruce si para el Lunes no tengo lo que me debes llamaré a mis hombres para que te lo saquen a la fuerza¡

-Riley.. querida por favor –dijo mientras se acercaba a mi y me susurraba al oído. –Por favor.. Solo una semana, muñeca. –Me daba náuseas. Tanto él, su comportamiento, y su aliento. Una mezcla entre tabaco, algo putrefacto y alcohol.

-¡Quítate de encima bastardo asqueroso!

-Yo sé que te gusto.. –Me tomó con brusquedad para forzarme en un beso, por supuesto yo no me dejé y le solté una bofetada en la cara, el respondió amenazándome con un pedazo de botella rota que llevaba en las manos, pero cuando estuvo a punto de pegarme un estruendo que provino de la bodega lo detuvo. Aproveché para zafarme de él y ver lo que pasaba.

-¿Quién anda allí? – abrí la puerta lentamente con una mano, mientras que con la otra sacaba una daga que siempre llevaba en el escote, como respuesta a lo que dije solo obtuve el sonido de una botella quebrándose.

_Había sufrido demasiados traumas con ataques sorpresa en mi vida, que esto no era nuevo… _

-Quien quiera que seas.. es mejor que salgas ahora a que yo te saque..- Algo se movió detrás de mí, era la sombra de una mujer. Las piernas me temblaban de la intranquilidad. Logré atraparla tirando de su cabello y con el forcejeo una estantería de botellas se vino abajo.

-¡S-sueltame! ¡Por favor! –chilló la mujer. Por supuesto yo no tenía la menor intención de hacerlo.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo aquí dentro eh? –La arrastré hacia afuera, ya que en la oscuridad no podía verla, y entonces aquí comienza lo extraño. Estaba vestida con.. ¿Un traje de novia? Por su cara y su tono de voz se notaba que apenas era una niña, el vestido que llevaba estaba sucio y desgarrado e incluso con unas manchas de sangre. Al principio pensé que era una ratera, pero definitivamente no lo era, a menos que fuera una psicópata, ya que nadie en su sano juicio se atrevería a robar así. Por alguna extraña razón me sentía aliviada de que fuera una psicópata y no un asesino, aunque igual seguía siendo igual de extraño.

-Se-señora por favor.. se lo juro que yo solo.. –Tartamudeó.

-¿Tu solo qué?- Le solté el cabello, ella solo retrocedió mientras me miraba fijamente a los ojos, podía ver su inocencia a través de ellos, parecía confundida y también un poco asustada.

_Una mirada perdida, como la que alguna vez yo tuve._

-¿Qué te ocurrió? –Le pregunté en un tono casi maternal, algo que me sorprendió incluso a mí.

-Yo solo... estaba allí y unos perros me persiguieron y.. la puerta estaba abierta y yo..

-¿Estabas por allí vagando vestida de esa manera?

-Bueno, es que yo escapé de casa. –Dijo al tiempo que bajaba la cabeza y unas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

-Hmm.. mira que desastre. –Susurré mientas me giraba hacia la bodega. –La mejores botellas están todas quebradas.. creo que tendrás que pagar por todo eso.

-Señora pero yo..

-Madame, no señora. Eso me hace sentir mas vieja de lo que en realidad soy.

-Bueno, madame verá.. yo no tengo dinero, ni a donde ir.

-Entonces tendrás que trabajar para pagarme todo esto.

-¿Trabajar cómo?

-Aquí conmigo, ayudándome en el bar.

-Bueno –Se encogió de hombros. –De todos modos no tengo a donde más ir.

-Bueno, ¿Y cual es tu nombre?

-Alice… Alice Rockford

-Entonces Alice, bienvenida. –Le dije mientras estrechábamos manos.

Luego de eso, supe que por una parte hubiera sido mejor dejarla ir, la chica era torpe.. y torpe con ganas, derramó en esas 3 semanas el doble de bebidas que yo había derramando en todo el tiempo que había sido dueña del bar, y hacía un desastre tras otro, a pesar de eso, no la había echado por dos cosas: la primera, ella no tenía a donde más ir, y la segunda tenía una buena actitud a pesar de todos sus desastres.

_Pero ese día un desastre más grande y no precisamente causado por Alice le daría un giro drástico a todas las cosas que rodeaban mi mundo._

* * *

_**Y que tal? Les gustó?**_

_**Bueno, como se podrán dar cuenta este capítulo no es tan poético como los prólogos (xD) Pero igual.. estaré tratando de subir la otra parte lo antes posible, lo dividí en dos partes por que pensé que era demasiado lago y adémás la otra parte no está terminada.. de nuevo, gracias por sus hermosos reviews.. Nos leemos pronto n_n**_

_**OFERTA DE HOY! por cada review, un show personal de striptease por Sebastian y una galleta en forma de Ciel TOTALMENTE GRATIS! (xDDDDDDD)**_

_**PD: no nos hacemos responsables por sangrados nasales masivos. **_


	4. Mi nombre es Alice

**Hola! Cómo les va? Espero que bien, esta fué una actualización algo rápida, ya que he tenido tiempo de sobra y esto ya lo tenía medio escrito. Quiero dar un agradecimiento muy especial a mis reviewers *W* ya que si no fuera por ellas no tendría motivación para escribir. Bueno , hubo un terremoto aquí en mi pais y se fué la luz por un tiempo, entonces no solo me tardé en trancribirlo a la computadora si no que a editarlo y etc.. etc.. y bueno, estaré actualizando así de rápido ya que estoy de vacaciones entonces, no tengo muchas cosas en que entretenerme. **_  
_

**Entonces Al fic!  
**

**PD: Kuroshitsuji es propiedad de Toboso Yana-sama y no mía (Por desgracia u_u)  
**

* * *

_-Alice… -Esa mujer me llamó a su lado, fingiendo que nada nunca había pasado._

_-¡NO! Nunca voy a regresar junto a ustedes._

_-Alice… -Sentía como la sangre me hervía, y traté de abofetearla, pero no pude._

_-¿Alice? –Me llamó una tercera vez, pero no respondí._

_-¡ALICE DESPIERTA! –Una intensa corriente me despertó de la nada._

Solo había sido una pesadilla. Una de las muchas que tenía cada noche, y me atormentaban al punto de ya no dejarme ni respirar.

-¡Dios eres tan holgazana! –Dijo Riley mientras agitaba un vaso vacío que llevaba en la mano, en ese instante me di cuenta que la corriente fría que me había sacado de ese pesado sueño era agua.

-Lo lo siento, es solo que de nuevo no pude dormir anoche y…

-¿Otra vez? –Negó con la cabeza al tiempo que se cepillaba sus rizos color jengibre. –Levántate ya, vístete y luego ve a secar las sábanas mojadas.

-Pero.. tu las mojaste..

-Sin peros, y además yo te derramé el agua encima por que eres una holgazana, así que técnicamente fue tu culpa. –De mala gana, hice lo que me pidió. Eran ya muchas noches que no podía dormir nada, y cuando rara vez lo hacía esas espantosas pesadillas no me dejaban tener paz.

_Me pregunto si así será vivir en el infierno…_

-¿Hiciste lo que te pedí? –Preguntó Riley al tiempo yo entraba por la puerta trasera del lugar.

-Sí. ¿Oye, que son esas cosas? –Dije al tiempo que señalaba unas grandes cajas en medio del bar.

-Mesas de apuesta. Son prestadas, así que ten cuidado con ellas, cada mes aquí un grupo de traficantes de droga se reúnen a gastar dinero en juegos de azar, como este es un lugar en donde rara vez Scottland Yard se asoma, traen sus propias mesas y lo hacen aquí.

-Wow… Arriesgarse tanto solo por apostar ¿Suena tonto no?

-Así es, pero como esos matones de mierda tienen tanto dinero que ya no saben en que gastarlo, esta no es solo una buena forma de desperdiciar ganancias si no de paso ganarse un poco de respeto de los malos apostadores.

Por un momento me alertó la idea de que todos esos asesinos, mafiosos y quien sabe si psicópatas fueran a estar tan cerca de mí, pero luego caí en cuenta de que todo era mejor a la vida que tenía anteriormente. Además, me ponía feliz el hecho de que cada día hacía menos desastres, aunque de vez en cuando tenía que escuchar los gritos eufóricos de Riley cuando echaba algo a perder.

-Alice, hoy estaré algo ocupada ya que la taberna se llenará de gente a más no poder, así que te pido que no hagas demasiados desastres, por que no tendré tiempo de limpiarlos.

-Si señor.. digo Madame. –Dije mientas hacía un saludo militar.

Perturbante.

Realmente estaba perturbada, el lugar estaba más lleno de hombres apestosos y pervertidos de lo normal, podríamos decir que estaba exageradamente lleno de gente. Algunos bailaban con la música que salía del viejo fonógrafo en la esquina del lugar, yo estaba atareada de un lado a otro llevando bebidas al igual que Riley. Gracias al cielo hoy no había hecho un solo desastre (Cosa que podría considerarse un milagro) e incluso lograba no chocar con todos los ebrios que se movían como locos por el lugar, pero mis problemas eran otros, como todos esos bastardos que intentaban propasarse conmigo.

-Oye hermosa.. –Me llamó un viejo con un aspecto muy parecido al de un pirata, bueno.. solo que incluso un pirata de los más pobres y asquerosos hubiera lucido más elegante que él. Y no solo lucido, si no también olido.

-¿Dígame? – Traté de mostrarme cortés aunque la forma en la que me desvestía con la mirada no me agradaba para nada, incluso había empezado a temblar.

-Tráeme otra cerveza cariño.-dijo al tiempo que me extendía el tarro vacío que tenía en la mano. No le respondí, solo tomé el tarro y cuando iba a darme la vuelta el tarado me dio una nalgada, de nuevo no dije y nada y fui por la cerveza.

-Aquí esta su cerveza-Le dije con una sonrisa fingida, hizo un ademán para que lo dejara en la mesa, pero en vez de eso se lo vertí en la cabeza. Debo de admitir que ha sido uno de los más grandes actos de valor que he cometido, empezando por que había la probabilidad de que fuera un asesino, y acabara con mi vida justo allí y por otra parte yo no soy una persona que reaccione de maneras violentas muy a menudo.

-¡TU MOCOSA DE MIER… -El viejo fue interrumpido por la voz de Riley, que estaba subida en una silla en el centro de la taberna.

-Señores, Señoras y Señoritas.. Estamos a punto de empezar esta noche, así que hagan sus mejores apuestas, y que la suerte esté con ustedes.-Gracias a esa interrupción logré escurrirme, a partir de allí el ambiente se volvió un poco más calmado debido a que todos los grupos dispersos se concentraban en las dos mesas donde se estaba apostando, por ratos habían abucheos, o gritos eufóricos. Yo estaba impresionada por la habilidad con la que la pelirroja distribuía las cartas, hacía las barajas y por que se sabía al pié de la letra todas las reglas del juego. Con el paso del tiempo los jugadores fueron saliendo, y los demás espectadores se iban marchando.

-Bueno, hemos llegado al punto crítico-Dijo la Riley - Ya solo tenemos dos competidores. –A pesar de que mucha gente se había retirado aún quedaba gran cantidad de personas. A uno de los extremos de la mesa, un hombre Gordinflón, con una barba espesa color castaño oscuro que ya mostraba algunas canas fumaba un habano con arrogancia. De el otro lado, estaba un hombre realmente joven, que podía decir era incluso apuesto, con ojos azules y un cabello rubio largo amarrado en una coleta, no era muy fornido pero aún así podía verse que era corpulento, con una sonrisa que parecía imborrable en su rostro.

El tiempo pasó, y la partida se veía cada vez más reñida, incluso para mí, que sinceramente apenas si sabía como jugar al poker parecía emocionante.

-Su turno señor.. –El tipo gordo estaba a punto de poner sus cartas, cuanto empezó a toser violentamente sangre, y parecía como si estuviera apunto de asfixiarse, trataba de pedir ayuda, pero no podía hablar. Hubo gente que trató de auxiliarlo, yo estaba realmente alterada, y todos los demás también.. era una escena realmente horrible de contemplar, hasta el momento que el hombre calló muerto, en un solo charco de sangre. Hubo un silencio sepulcral por algunos segundos, solo miradas confusas y uno que otro susurro, todos alrededor del cuerpo. Pero eso ese rompió en el momento que el estruendo de una bala se escuchó. Mi primera reacción fue tirarme al piso, la gente gritaba y corría, se escuchaban más estruendos de balas y cosas cayendo, pedazos de vidrio roto volando por allí, fueron tal vez segundos, que parecían minutos, o tal vez horas.

Cuando todo se calmó salí de donde estaba, y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver esa escena tan impactante.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado esta segunda parte del primer capítulo, les prometo que el siguiente será mas largo! de nuevo gracias por sus reviews, y espero comentrios sugerencias etc.**

**OFERTA DE HOY! Un show de striptease personal por nuestro querido Sebas-chan y un peluche de Grell Sutcliff (Mi adorado shinigami gay que espero incluir pronto) TOTALMENTE GRATIS! por cada review que dejes!  
**

**Bueno eso es todo amigos.. nos leemos pronto!  
**


	5. Ese Mayordomo, Actuando Extraño

**Holaholaaa! ¿Cómo les va? Espero que muy bien! Primero que nada, gracias a todas por sus reviews, saben que son lo que me impulsan a seguir escribiendo y me alegran el día! Bueno, pues aquí vengo con un nuevo capítulo, si se dan cuenta actualizo casi diario pero hoy me tardé un poco más por que tuve demasiaaado que hacer, y en el unico tiempo libre que tuve mi primita me pidió que le ayudara a escribir una historia, por que dijo que quería ser escritora como yo :3 (Se imaginaran lo feliz que me puse y me pareció tan tierno que no tuve otra que ayudarle) y bueno.. espero que le guste y se lo ****disfruten! Ciel dí los disclamers!**

**Ciel: Bah, no veo por que no lo haces tu sola e_e pero bueno, Kuroshitsuji pertence a Toboso Yana y no a MariiEzz.**

* * *

_-Miénteme…_

_-¿Qué te mienta?_

_-Si, hazlo. Dime que me amas._

_-Te amo…_

Ciel´s POV

-Bocchan, buenos días. –La voz de mi mayordomo me despertó mientras el sol matutino se colaba por la ventana cegando mis ojos.

-Sebasitan, es más temprano de lo normal, ¿Qué ocurre?

-Ha llegado una carta de su Majestad urgente para usted –Dijo mientas me daba un sobre.

-¿Qué hay para desayunar?

-Para el desayuno de hoy tenemos Omelettes Benedictinos acompañados con vegetales gratinados y scones recién horneados. Té de naranja estaría bien para usted?

-Sí, esta bien. –Dije al tiempo que abría la carta para ver que decía.

"_Para mi querido niñito,_

_¿Cómo has estado? Espero que bien, esta semana me he enterado de que es el cumpleaños de tu prometida, deséale un feliz cumpleaños de mi parte. El motivo principal por el que te escribo es por que estos días he estado sumamente angustiada, debido a que ha habido varios asesinatos en la parte baja de Londres, lo único que se sabe es que todos han sido realizados por unos misteriosos hombres enmascarados, el gobierno ya trabaja arduamente en el caso, te pido que lo resuelvas por todas esas familias que están sufriendo por el miedo de ser atacados. _

_Victoria"_

-Sebastian, prepara el carruaje. Iremos a Londres.

* * *

La parte baja de Londres sin duda era un nido de ratas. En cada esquina se veía todo tipo de gente haciendo todo tipo de cosas. En ese momento me dirigía ala última escena en donde los asesinos habían atacado, me extrañaba el hecho de que según el periódico que había leído en la mañana, antes del tiroteo un hombre había muerto envenenado. Llegamos a la cantina de mala muerte, era un edificio de dos pisos, fabricado totalmente de madera, afuera habían varios oficiales de Scottland Yard inspeccionando unos barriles, maldita sea, habían llegado primero.

Entré al lugar seguido por Sebastian, definitivamente eso había sido una masacre, las baldosas de madera que cubrían el piso estaban empapadas de sangre , incluso cuando los cuerpos ya habían sido retirados, las mesas estaban volcadas y esparcidos cristales rotos por todos lados.

-Conde Phantomhive. – El inspector Arthur Randall se dirigió hacia mí.

-Buenos días inspector Randall ¿Aún incapaces de encontrar algo?

-Muy gracioso Conde, de hecho ya reunimos las evidencias necesarias y estábamos por retirarnos.

-Inspector Randall, la señorita Lipperschey se niega a hablar. –Irrumpió de la nada el inspector Aberline- Oh, buenos días Ciel.

-_Lipperschey?_ – Susurró por lo bajo Sebastian.

-¿Quién es la señorita Lipperschey? –Pregunté.

-Es la dueña del lugar, ¡Llevo más de dos horas intentando hacerla hablar!

-¡Pues sigue intentando! –Habló el inspector Randall.

Ambos siguieron discutiendo. Yo decidí inspeccionar el lugar, pero la actitud de Sebastian me estaba molestando, por alguna razón el imbécil no dejaba de insistir que algo no le parecía bien, e insistía en que nos largáramos de allí. Y por primera vez lo vi ¿Incómodo?

-Sebastian ya, no seas idiota. Por supuesto que no nos iremos de aquí la reina me ha asignado este caso y yo tengo que completarlo. –Vi salir a Aberline una vez más de la puerta donde se encontraba la tal "Señorita Lipperschey" Era obvio que esos incompetentes no la harían hablar, pero yo estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

Entré por la puerta, se trataba de una pequeña bodega, hecha totalmente de madera como el resto del lugar, dispuesto a hacerle hablar. Estaba infestada de humo de tabaco, cosa que me hizo toser un par de veces antes de poder divisar bien quien estaba frente a mí.

-Y tenemos al concursante número dos. –Habló una voz femenina, al tiempo que un cuchillo pasó velozmente a mi lado, haciendo un leve rasguño en mi abrigo para luego incrustarse en la pared.

-¿Usted es la señora Lipperschey?

-Madame Riley Lipperschey para ti Mocoso, ¿–Una mujer pelirroja, estaba sentada encima de un barril, en la esquina de el estrecho lugar se dirigió a mí.

-Le agradecería que no me llamara de esa manera _Madame._

-¿Y tu quién diablos eres, no te han dicho que jugar en este lugar es.. peligroso?

-De hecho no vengo a jugar, según tengo entendido usted es la dueña de este lugar.

-Correcto. –Lanzó otro cuchillo, esta vez arriba de mi cabeza, pero impactó en la pared sino alguien lo detuvo.

-Sebestian, llegas tarde. –Murmuré.

-Mis disculpas Bo…chan –Sebastian se detuvo en seco cuando vio a la mujer, tenía una expresión como si hubiera visto un fantasma o algo parecido, y ella lo miraba de la misma manera.

-Ella aclaró la garganta, saliendo de su trance.-Que métodos tan interesantes tiene Scottland Yard ¿No crees? Mandan a un mocoso a tratar de hacerme hablar, aunque se nota que incluso tu tienes más sesos que ellos.

-Quiero que me diga todo lo que sepa a cerca del asesinato que se dio ayer por la noche.

-No creo que te deba esa información a ti mocoso, además tengo reputaciones de clientes que proteger.

-Yo se que aquí en su taberna se practican todo tipo de actividades ilegales, yo trabajo para la reina y si usted no colabora con lo que estoy pidiéndole, haré que este lugar se hunda, y usted se pudra por el resto de su vida en la cárcel.

-¿Es esa una amenaza mocoso? –Puso sus manos alrededor de mi cuello. Sebastian solo observaba la escena con cara de idiota.

-S-Sebastian! –De inmediato reaccionó y la retiró de mi de un empujón.

-Creo que es mejor que resolvamos esto pacíficamente –Dijo el demonio con una de esa sus típicas sonrisas hipócritas.

-Si quieres información te la daré, pero no aquí ni ahora.

-Lo medité unos segundos. –Señor, no le aconsejo que confíe en esta mujer. –Susurró Sebastian. Por alguna razón mas creía que era algo personal que tenía ese payaso en contra de la mujer que algo que pudiera poner en riesgo las cosas.

_¿Y bien? – Habló ella.

-Hmm… -Sebastian tenía una mirada algo nerviosa. Jamás lo había visto actuar tan extraño antes, pero como de vez en cuando me gusta fastidiarlo accedí.

-Mañana mandaré a alguien que la recoja, hablaremos en mi mansión.

-Esta bien, ¿Pero que gano yo?

-Eso lo discutiremos mañana. Dije antes de Salir de allí.

* * *

-Sebastian, necesito que canceles las clases de violín de mañana, y que también mandes un carruaje por Madame Lipperschey mañana, y recuerda que debes encargarte de los preparativos de el baile que ofreceré la semana entrante por el cumpleaños de Elizabeth.

No hubo respuesta de Sebastian. Miraba por la ventana perdido en sus pensamientos.

-¡Sebastian te estoy hablando! –Bramé molesto.

-Lo siento Bocchan, cuando lleguemos a la mansión me encargaré de todo.

-Has estado comportándote como un idiota últimamente Sebastian.

-No es nada joven amo, mil disculpas si lo he estado haciendo, no ha sido mi intención.

-Eso espero…

* * *

**Hola de nuevo! ¿Y qué tal, que les pareció?**

**Bueno, de nuevo gracias a todas por sus reviews, espero siempre sus comentarios y sugerencias.. y bueno juasjuasjuas! nos leemos pronto!**

**OFERTA DE HOY! Por cada Review que dejen, tendran un striptease de Seba- Sebastian: *Aparece despeinado, con la camisa hecha pedazos* ESO ES TODO RENUNCIO! Yo: Hey, no puedes renunciar! Sebastian: PUES MIRA COMO LO HAGO! *Sale caminando indignado* Yo: ¡Espera Sebastian¡ *sale corriendo detrás de él* **

**Inner: U_U la juventud de hoy.. bueno, ya lo oyeron esta semana solo habra peluches, esta vez de RONALD KNOXX! y galletitas de Ciel, eso les pasa por maltratar a Sebastian...**


	6. Tentación

**¡HOLAAAAA! Cómo les va? Espero que muy bien, primero que nada.. gracias por sus reviews :D saben que son lo que me impulsa a seguir! Bueno.. segundo, esta es tal vez la actualización más rápida que he hecho, pero es que anoche tuve insomnio o_o y no tenía nada que hacer y pues.. la computadora estaba allí y.. ESCRIBI ESCRIBI Y ESCRIBI (xD) y bueno, para que esperar.. y como el capítulo anterior era pequeñito y con más dialogo que descripción! entonces aquí les ****traigo!**

**Kuroshitsuji pertenece a Yana Toboso-sama y no a la escritora lunática de MariiEzz**

**ahora sí, al fic!**

* * *

"_La mejor manera de librarme de la tentación es caer en ella." - Oscar Wilde._

* * *

- Alice's Pov -

-¡NO ALICE, NO IRE! –Riley se sostenía de mi pierna como su fuera un pequeño niño haciendo una rabieta. Había pasado la noche anterior bebiendo, y hablando cosas sin sentido, o gritando tonterías acerca de amores pasados. Por momentos se tumbaba al piso a llorar, por ratos se quedaba callada y minutos después reaccionaba de manera eufórica.

-Vamos Riley, no puede ser tan malo, además ya te comprometiste.

-Pero... –Se hechó a llorar de una manera teatral - ¡Tu no lo entiendes!

-Claro que no. Pero aún así no puede ser tan malo... además acordaste estar allí con el Conde hoy.

-No es necesario-

-Señoritas, el carruaje espera-

El mayordomo de la familia Phantomhive había llegado ya por nosotras, bueno más bien

por Riley pero se negaba a ir sola.

Ya llevaba varios minutos esperando a que los ataques eufóricos de la pelirroja se calmaran pero esta no cedía.

-¡TU DESGRACIADO LARGO DE AQUI! – Riley lanzó una botella al hombre, pero él la atrapó ágilmente.

-Porfavor –supliqué- le ruego que nos espere un par de minutos más, enseguida salimos.

-Con gusto señorita. –Hizo una leve reverencia y salió por la puerta.

-¡SI ESO ES, LARGO DE AQUI HIJO DE PERRA!

-Vamos ya tarnquila Riley, el mayordomo no tiene la culpa...

-¡CLARO QUE SI!

-Claro que no...

- ¡QUE SI!

- Que no..

-¡QUE SI!

-¡QUE NO! ¡Riley Lipperschey por favor actúa como alguien civilizado y levantate de allí!

No se de donde saqué la fuerza (Ni las agallas) para gritarle así a Riley, pero surtió efecto.

Se puso en pié sin decir nada, limpió sus lágrimas y el maquillaje corrido, y luego salió por la puerta para subir en silencio al carruaje.

-Lamento la tardanza, y la descortecía de mi patrona, pero no anda de muy buen humor hoy. – Me dirigí hacia el mayordomo, un tipo alto, con pien pálido y ojos de un extraño color carmesí. Era bastante amable y mantenía una sonrisa inborrable en su rostro.

-No se preocupe, lo comprendo. Es mejor que usted también suba usted también o llegaremos tarde.

* * *

-Riley, ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Como mierda.

-Al menos eso me dice que ya estas sobria.

-Lamentablemente.

-Aún no entiendo por que estas tan eufórica por ir a la mansión de el Conde Phantomhive ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-No.. No es nada, es solo que ese conde me dá un poco de miedo.

-¿Miedo? Pero si yo he oido que es adorable!

-Es un mocoso malcriado. –El carruaje se detuvo.

-Señoritas, hemos llegado. Bienvenidas a la mansión Phantomhive. –Dijo el hombre vestido de negro mientras me ayudaba a bajar. Riley por su parte rechazó fuando el mayordomo le ofreció ayuda y dió un salto exagerado para caer de pié frente a las puertas de la mansión. Entramos a la despampampanate mansión, decorada finamente con candeleros y una majestuosa escalería.

-Adelante señoritas, pasen por aquí porfavor.

-Muchas gracias.. –Pasamos por los galantes corredores de la mansión hasta topandos con una gran puerta de madera.

-Esta es la oficina del joven amo, él las recibirá aquí. –El mayordomo hizo una reverencia mientras nos abría la puerta.

-Bocchan, las inivtadas estan aquí. –Un niño de unos trece años con una cabellera negra azulada, un hermoso ojo azul, ya que el otro estaba cubierto con un parche de seda color negro, y una mirada seria nos recibió.

-Tomen asiento por favor –Habló el niño. Riley se dejó caer en la silla y cruzó las piernas de una manera que mas que una dama formal parecía una prostituta, por mi parte decidí quedarme parada a su lado.

-¿Y bien conde, que es lo que desea saber?-Dijo Riley mientras prendía un cigarro.

-El ojiazul hizo un gesto de disgusto- Toda la información posible acerca de el hombre que murió envenenado ese día, los detalles del tiroteo no me interesan.

-Veamos… -susurró ella al tiempo que soltaba humo por su boca. –Era un cliente relativamente nuevo, llegaba solo los Jueves generalmente a enredarse con una mujer llamada Tiffany James, era su amante. Y cuando no estaba haciendo eso estaba apostando.

-Ejem.. Madamme lamento interrumpirla un momento, pero al joven amo no le agrada que fumen en su despacho. –Interrmpió el hombre vestido de negro junto a mí.

-¿Ah sí? –Se levantó y se puso frente al mayordomo. –Que pena.. –bufó. Luego solo le soltó una ráfaga de humo en la cara, dejó caer el cigarro sobre el perfectamente lustrado zapato del hombre y lo aplastó con el pié. El conde solo observaba la escena con el ceño fruncido mientras que yo tal como una madre avergonzada cuando uno de sus hijos hace alguna travesura en casa ajena no sabía donde meter la cara.

-¿Y quien es esta tal Tiffany James? –Preguntó el conde ignorando lo que había pasado unos seguntos atrás.

-Pues, no se mucho de ella. Solo sé que es dueña de un prostibulo, y que allí fue donde conoció al hombre que murió.

-Pensé que las prostitutas se conocían entre ustedes –Murmuró el conde.

-¿Prostituta yo? No mocoso, creo que te equivocas. Yo soy una mujer digna. Sí, con vicios pero digna.

-Hn, Según tengo entendido él no tenía demasiada suerte para las apuestas.

-No, la verdad no la tenía. Todo lo contrario, pero esa noche sorpresivamente esa noche le estaba hiendo muy bien..

-Trampa eh.. –Susurró.

-Exacto. Y eso no es todo.

-¿Qué más tendría que saber?

-Una que otra cosa.. pero eso cariño, lo sabrás luego de discutir que gano yo por esa información.

-Entiendo, por favor Sebastian, lleva a la señorita em..

-Alice. –Hablé de inmediato.

-Bien, Sebastian escolta a la señorita Alice a la sala de estar y sirvele el té. Aún tengo un par de asuntos que hablar con Madamme Riley.

-Entendido. –Se llevó la mano al pecho. –Señorita.. ¿Le molestaría acompañarme por acá? –Hizo un ademán para que avanzara al pasillo.

* * *

Caminábamos por el pasillo en silencio cuando noté algo que llamó mi antención.

-Señor, ¿Es este un Monet original?

-Así es señorita, este cuadro fue comprado en el mismo año que el joven amo nació. Veo que usted es muy conocedora de arte.

-Bueno, en mi casa solíamos tener una réplica exacta de esta pieza, y según mi padre me contaba solo existía una sola réplica del original.

-Esta usted en lo correcto-El mayordomo sonrió. En diferencia a su amo él era bastante amable y no había perdido la calma incluso luego de la indescencia de Riley.

-Señor quisiera disculparme por la indescencia de mi patrona de hace rato.

-No se preocupe, ya estoy acostumbrado a rebietas de ese tipo. Aquí entre nos, el amo aveces es también así de caprichoso.

-Si, la única diferencia es que el conde es un niño, Riley no.

-Pero creo, que como leales sirvientes que somos deberíamos de ser capaces de soportar cosas como esas ¿No lo cree?

-Sí eso supongo…

-Bueno señorita hemos llegado a la sala de estar, tome asiento y en un momento traré el té. Espero que el Chai con leche sea de su gusto.

-Muchas, gracias –Dije mientras le recibía la taza de té.

-Bueno ahora si me disculpa, tengo algunos _asuntos_ que atender- Me pareció extraño, pero puedo jurar que ví sus ojos brillar de una manera maliciosa e inusual mientras le daba un notable énfasis a la palabra 'asuntos".

-S,sí claro. –Abandonó la habitación y me quedé allí sola por un rato.

* * *

-Riley´s P.O.V-

-Y entonces conde ¿Ahora si va a decirme que gano yo?

-Espero que esto sea suficiente. –El mocoso dejó caer una bolsa llena de dinero sobre su escritorio.

-Sí, creo que vale la pena.. –La cantidad era favorable, pero aún así esperaba algo más.

-¿Entonces ahora si va a hablar?

-Porsupuesto cariño. Como yo sé y supongo, tu y tu repugnante mayordomo investigaron la escena de el crimen... pero hay un pequeño detallito que les faltó.

Alguien cuya identidad no voy a revelar encontró una carta, anónima donde alguien le informaba sobre el tiroteo que se daría esa noche allí. Y algo sobre alguien que le ayudaría a hacer trampa, y también el lugar donde tendría que dejar el dinero que ganaría.

-Dígame algo Madame.. ¿En qué otro tipo de juegos le iba mal al tipo?

-Solía participar en Rat-pit, pero luego se le fue prohibido jugar en eso, porque encontraron que usaba a perros a los cuales les aplicaba arsénico en la boca. Las ratas morían, y los perros también.

-¿Arsénico? Suena interesante... encontraron una alta dosis de arsénico en una mujer que pereció junto a él.

-Para un perro no se necesita mucha cantidad de arsénico para ser letal,y mucho menos un perro así de pequeño, sin embargo para un humano sí. 5 miligramos por kilo para ser exactos.

-La mujer pesaba alrededor de 47 kilos.. eso es bastante veneno.

-En las farmacias se necesita firmar un libro al momento de comprar arsénico el "Poison book" sin embargo hay una cantidad limitada que se puede comprar.

-Al menos que haya comprado en diferentes farmacias, y su nombre quedaría registrado y eso no es para nada favorable.

-Considerando que solo es distribuído en droguerias.. tuvo que haber contactado a algún distribuidor ilegal para conseguirlo.

-¿Sustancias ilegales? Sé quien puede ayudarme con esto.. –susurró el niño. –Muchas gracias por su ayuda Madamme Riley, fué un placer hacer negocios con usted. Ahora si me disculpa debo retirarme, puede pasar abajo si quiere para tomar el té también.

-Muchas gracias –Sonreí y traté de ser amable. La verdad el hecho de que _él _estuviera por allí rondando me daba ganas de salir corriendo.

* * *

Iba caminando por el pasillo perdida en mis pensamientos cuando alguien o algo me atrajo dentro una de las habitaciones. Fue un tirón abrupto, y luego me empujaron contra la pared, todo estaba oscuro y no podía ver de quién se trataba.

-¡Auxilio! ¿Quién eres? ¡Sueltame!

-Shhh... Trainquilizate... –Una voz que conocía demasiado bien me susurró al oído.

-No quiero. –De rrepente todos los candeleros de la habitación se encendieron, dejándome ver sus ojos carmesí y esa sonrisa burlona que lo caracterizaba.à-Sebastian... o como diablos te llames ahora... ¡Déjame ir!

-¿Estás segura de que eso es lo que quieres? –un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo cuando sentí su aliento chocando con mi cuello. El maldito era tan seductor que sentía que en cualquier momento me derritiría allí mismo.

-_no, no quiero..._ –Susurré.

-Disculpa.. pero no te escuché. –Ese tonto, sabía que lo hacía a proposito.

-QUE NO QUI...nngh...-

Unos labios rozando los míos no me dejaron terminar la oración. Enredé mis manos en sus cabellos color azabache y lo atraje más a mí, de no haber sido por la necesiad de oxígeno no me hubiera detendio nunca, pero tuve que hacerlo.

-¿Extrañabas esto?-Preguntó con la respiración entrecortada.

¡Ese idiota! ¡Claro que sí! Pero mi orgullo no me dejaba admitirlo. Y antes de que pudiera darle una respuesta insolente me atrajo de nuevo para besarme. Esta vez introdujo su lengua en mi boca, explorando cada rincón de ella. Y luego yo hize lo mismo, al tiempo de que tiraba de sus cabellos. Era una batalla de quién tenía el poder, y mientras luchabamos uno con el otro nos movíamos por el lugar, chocando abruptamente contra las paredes, mesas sillas y otros objetos que se encontraban en la habitación. Derrepente tropecé y ambos caímos al piso y ni siquiera eso lo detuvo, si no todo lo contrario. Mordió mi labio inferior con tal fuerza que un hilo de sangre resbaló por mis comisuras y luego lo lamió seductoramente con su lengua.

-Te odio..-le susurré.

-Avisame el día que te lo creas, _Germaine._

-También odio que me llamen con ese nombre.

-Eso también ya lo sé. –Sonrió. _Su sonrisa.._ había algo tan hechizadora en ella que me quitaba hasta el aliento, no importaba que tan malévola o malintencionada fuera.

-¿Por qué te marchaste?

-Por que era lo mejor para ambos.

-Suenas como que si fueras mi marido, veo que preferiste cambiarme por un mocoso arrogante.

Solo sonrió de nuevo, y comezó a besar mi cuello lentamente, mientras sus dedos jugaban entrelazados con los míos.

Sentía que en cualquier momento mi corazón sladría disparado por mi pecho, era tan irreal el hecho de que estuviera aquí conmigo, después de que pensé que jamás volvería a ver su rostro de nuevo.

* * *

-Sebastian's POV.-

Me separé un poco de ella. Aún se sentía aquel sutil olor a su sangre en el aire.

Por supuesto su alma no es tan exquisita como me imagino que es la de mi bocchan, pero aún así me atraía. Podía tomar en ese momento lo que me "Pertenece", pero prometí que ya no perdería mi tiempo en comidas de "Baja calidad". Entre más hambriento mejor es el sabor final ¿No? Pero mientras tanto me divertiría un poco con ella.

Entonces vi sus ojos, y recordé la unica razón por la cual había tenido "Piedad" de ella. Al principio me pareció un alma sumamente interesante, pero con el tiempo me dí cuenta que no era más que una humana común y corriente, que se dejaba llevar por sus impulsos ya que al poco tiempo de estar a su lado me dí cuenta que estaba enamorada de mí. En parte era tan absurdo como si la oveja se enamorara del león*, y pude haberlo hecho... Terminar con _eso_ en ese mismo momento, pero me detuve. Un demonio pocas veces realmente se interesa por alguien, _incluso si es su contratista_, pocas veces se impresiona, pero este no solo era un capricho de una adolescente con hormonas de sobra, era algo mucho más fuerte que eso.

Y después de todo, la mayoría de sus desgracias habían sido por mí. ¿Sentía culpa? No, definitivamente no. Era más algo como lástima..

-Sebastian, ¿Qué ocurre?- Sin darme cuenta me habpia quedado fijamente viéndola por demasiado tiempo.

-No es nada. Disculpa pero debo de atender a la señorita Alice ahora.

-Adelante... Lárgate, igual ya es una costumbre tuya.

-¿Celos o Reclamos?- Como respuesta solo obtuve que me mostrara su dedo medio. Me alejé de allí sin siquiera voltear a ver su reacción. _Aunque bien pude haberlo disfrutado._ Pero sinceramente me importaba poco lo que ella sintiera o pensara.

* * *

**Taraaaaaan! ¿Y qué les pareció? Bueno como ****verán, este capítulo fue mas largo de lo que los demás han sido! (O eso espero jejeje) y bueno, recuerden que sus comentarios y sugerencias siempre son bien recibidos!**

**OFERTA DE HOY! Por cada review que dejes un striptease personal por Sebastian (Sii regresó! (Inner: cofLOABLIGASTEcof) Shh.. -_-) y un peluche de William T. Spears TOTALMENTE GRATIS!**

**Nos leemos pronto! n_n **


	7. Recuerdos

__**HOLAAAAHOLAAAAA! ¿Cómo ****están? Espero que bien :DD bueno, primero que nada.. gracias a todas ustedes por sus reviews, quiero agradecer a mi mejor amiga y editora Miel110 También a G. R. R Rakellis,  por sus imágenes inspiracionales para terminar este capítulo xD a Shadechu Night Tray, por sus consejos! Y a todas mis reviewers en general, Rin Taisho Asakura, Creepy-Song, a 1995 y a mis Reviewers anónimas también muchas gracias.  Tuve un graaaan bloqueo esta semana, no podía escribir nada :s tenía un exceso de ideas y la verdad no sabía como organizarlas, pero bueno aquí esta este capítulo, espero que les guste... y bueno, pues nada :D**

**Kuroshitsuji y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Yana Toboso, si fueran míos de seguro Sebastian ya se hubiera (cofvioladocof) Digo, comido a besos a Ciel.**

**Ahora sí ¡Al fic! Espero que lo disfruten n_n**

* * *

_Aún los recordaba…. Aún podía sentir esos azotes quemando mi piel, mientras era tratada como bestia, y como criada nada más y nada menos que por mi propia familia._

Y es que al principio no fue así. Yo lo tenía todo, mis padres eran nobles propietarios de una poderosa compañía pesquera de las costas de Inglaterra. Me amaban, y me mimaban con todos los lujos que alguien pudiera imaginar: Los mejores vestidos, los mejores juguetes, decenas de sirvientas solo a mi disposición, y a pesar de que mis padres no tenían mucho tiempo libre, lo usaban todo en mí. Mi vida era perfecta.._ yo _era perfecta.

Con tan solo diez años de edad tenía modales impecables, sabía tocar violín, jugar al ajedrez, e incluso había leído catorce obras de dramaturgos Ingleses completas. En resumen, era una niña prodigio, educada al nivel de un barón, lista para ser la heredera de la empresa de mi familia. Al ser hija única por que mi madre no era capaz de concebir hijos de nuevo.

_Pero un día todo eso se fue a la basura… y entonces ser una niña perfecta no tuvo sentido._

-¡Mamá, yo quiero ir con ustedes! –Dije con un puchero mientras mi madre me arropaba antes de irme a dormir en mi habitación.

Era tal vez la habitación más grande de la casa luego de el salón principal. Sí, puedo decir que era excesivamente grande solo para una pequeña niña como yo, con sus majestuosas paredes decoradas con un tapizado color rosa pálido, estantes llenos de ropa, zapatos y sombreros exclusivamente hechos a mi medida, también tenía dos libreras repletas de cuentos, los cuales esa maravillosa mujer a la cual podía llamar mi madre me leía cada noche. Mi favorito era "Alice in Wonderland", cuento que también mi abuela le leía a mi madre cuando tenía mi edad y por el cual recibí mi nombre.

-Quisiera llevarte Alice, pero esta es una reunión para gente grande. Además una niña como tu no debe acostarse tan tarde. –Habló mi madre, una hermosa mujer de ojos color gris y una cabellera color castaño que llevaba recogida en una elegante coleta.

-Pero mamá… si te vas te extrañare mucho.

-Hija, solo serán unas horas, _no es como si fuera a irme para siempre._ ¿Sí? Ahora duermete y si mañana te portas bien te llevaré a montar caballo a la casa de campo de la tía Renee ¿Te parece?

-¿Dónde la tía Renee? – Comenzé a saltar de felicidad. -¡Hecho! –Le respondí. Amaba ir con la tía Renee y mis dos primas Audrey y Pham. Ellas tenían tantas caballerizas que yo amaba ese lugar.

Mi padre entró de la nada a la habitación, a pesar que era un hombre de pocas palabras siempre llevaba una sonrisa en su rostro, que enmarcaba su tupido bigote. Me dieron ambos un beso y luego me llevaron a dormir, viéndome con amor antes de salir por la puerta y apagar las luces.

_Esas miradas jamás se borraran de mi memoria. Las últimas miradas que esos dos seres que mas he amado en mi vida me dedicaron._

La mañana siguiente fue demasiado bizarra, lo usual era que una de las mucamas me llevara mi desayuno, y luego me ayudara a vestirme, pero nadie llegó ese día. Bajé las escaleras aún medio dormida, mientras toda la servidumbre de la casa me miraba con un gesto extraño, como de lástima o tristeza cosa que me dejó muy intranquila. Pero lo que más me sorprendió fue encontrar a mi tía Renee en el comedor, vestida totalmente de negro, con una de las miradas más amargas que he visto. Solo se levantó, y luego me rodeó con los brazos susurrándome al oído "Tienes que ser fuerte." Pasado eso una mucama con una caja me llevó a mi habitación. Yo seguía sin entender nada, no sabía donde estaban mis padres y por que rayos toda la servidumbre me miraba de esa manera. Afuera, las nubes grises coronaban el cielo, y el agua impactaba sobre el suelo, como lágrimas de tristeza rodando de los ojos apenados de los ángeles. Pero luego, me preocupé demasiado, cuando la mucama en vez de preguntarme que me podría esa fría mañana, sacó de la caja un vestido negro y un sombrero. Me ayudó a ponérmelo en silencio, la verdad nunca antes había usado ese color en mi vida, y eso no me sonaba a nada bueno, pero trataba de no imaginarme lo peor, trataba de concentrar mi mente en tonterías, calmando los nervios que me consumían por dentro.

Me subieron al carruaje. Nadie me decía nada. Cuando preguntaba que era lo que estaba ocurriendo todos me ignoraban como si estuvieran sordos, o solo me correspondían con miradas de compasión. Cada vez estaba más nerviosa, pero lo peor fue cuando el carruaje se detuvo justo frente en el cementerio. Me bajé en silencio, de seguro mis padres ya estarían allí esperándome, pero cuando entré al lugar… todos me observaban de la misma manera que la servidumbre ese mañana, con tristeza… con lástima. Busqué a mis padres en la muchedumbre que rodeaba un par de féretros. Primero con calma, pero luego los empecé a buscar con desesperación, llamaba a mi madre esperando que con su cálida voz viniera a recibirme pero no la encontraba…

_Efectivamente, mis padres estaban allí. Pero no esperándome con los brazos abiertos._

Como pude me colé entre los presentes, acercándome a uno de los féretros que estaban uno al lado de el otro, y para mi terror, allí estaba mi madre. Retrocedí como si hubiera visto al mismo demonio, no podía ser cierto.. me froté los ojos deseando que solo hubiera sido una mala pasada de mi mente, pero no era así. Me acerqué de nuevo y la vi allí tendida. Las lágrimas empezaron a colapsar en mis ojos, mi corazón estaba destrozado, pero fue aún peor.. a su lado estaba mi padre _muerto._

_Me prometieron que cuando despertara ellos estarían allí, me mintieron.. me abandonaron, haciendo con su partida de mi vida un infierno._

Mis padres habían muerto asesinados. Ojalá y yo los hubiera acompañado, ojalá y hubiera muerto con ellos con tal de no soportar ese horrible dolor que me atormentaba siempre, llevaba dos meses sin dormir casi nada, sin querer comer… y desde ese día solo usaba un color: Negro. Me volví caprichosa y maleducada, tratando a los sirvientes como basura, siendo irrespetuosa y altanera con todos. El dolor que arrasaba en mi alma había tornado todo de color a blanco y negro. No tenía interés por vivir, por nada…

_Yo no sabía que las cosas se pondrían aún peor._

Uno de esos días, mi tía Renee llegó a casa. Desde el funeral yo no había tenido un solo contacto ni con ella, ni con nadie de la familia.. incluso cuando ella personalmente se había encargado de todas las responsabilidades de el ex negocio de mis padres. Dijo que mi actitud era insoportable, que yo estaba estancada en el dolor del momento, y que si no hacía algo rápido por mi vida se tornaría peor. Al principio no entendía a donde realmente quería llegar realmente hasta que soltó esas palabras

-Irás a vivir conmigo. –Dijo seriamente.

-¿Irme contigo? –El té que estaba tomando casi se me sale por la nariz. ¿Qué creía, que abandonaría mi casa solo por que ella me lo estaba diciendo?

-Sí, irás a vivir conmigo pequeña. Esa actitud que tienes es insoportable, ¿Quién sabe en que tipo de rebelde incontrolable te convertirás si no corregimos esa actitud tuya?

-Yo no podría dejar esta casa, es el lugar donde crecí y compartí todo el tiempo que tuve con mis padres.

-¿Ves lo que te digo? ¡Estas estancada niña! –Chilló en un tono exagerado, que le rompería los tímpanos a cualquiera que no estuviese acostumbrado a sus gritos efusivos.

-Me niego a ir, yo no abandonaré este lugar… no me importa que tú y el mundo piensen que estoy estancada. –Me puse de pié, adoptando un gesto de defensiva.

-Alice querida, esto ya no es una decisión tuya. Ahora soy la encargada de ti y el negocio de tus padres hasta que cumplas los diez y ocho años. Y no lo digo yo, lo dice el testamento que mi hermano dejó antes de morir. –Me extendió un fajo de papeles sobre la mesa, la verdad estaba demasiado furiosa para leerlos.

-Ahora, esto no se discutirá más. Mañana temprano tu vendrás conmigo a casa, ya incluso le di las ordenes tus mucamas para que empacaran tu equipaje por completo.

Cerró la puerta frente a mi cara. No era justo, se supone que eran _mis_ padres, era _su_ negocio y _mi_ casa también. Ella no podía llegar de un día para otro y gritarme que estaba estancada, en esos dos meses _nadie_ se había preocupado por mí ni por como me sentía. Y claro, si todas esas personas no eran más que bastardos con interés por el dinero de mis padres y su poder. _Y ella no era la excepción._

Lloré como nunca antes lo había hecho luego de que ella se marchara, las mucamas pasaban, y me miraban con lástima, como la pobre niña que era, como la que lo había perdido todo esa noche. Pero entonces lentamente esa tristeza se convirtió en ira, una ira que marchitaba por completo esa poca esperanza que quedaba dentro de mí para volver a ser al menos un poco como la misma de antes.

En ese momento extrañaba el calor de los abrazos de mi madre, las cosquillas que mi padre me hacía cuando salíamos a jugar, ese beso de buenas noches y ese cuento antes de dormir… ya no tenía a nadie que me confortara cuando tenía pesadillas, que consintiera mis caprichos o que limpiara mis lágrimas y me diera unas palabras de apoyo cuando sentía que ya no podía más.

_¿Nunca sabes lo que tienes… hasta que lo pierdes? Yo sabía lo que tenía y aún así lo perdí…._

* * *

-¿Alice, sabes algo? Pareces un conejo. –Riley estalló a carcajadas.

Estaba ebria como siempre. Constantemente me ponía los nervios de punta cuando caminaba por la barra fingiendo que era una cuerda floja, o cuando lloraba de la nada. Con Riley nunca se sabe que haría después, aunque de vez en cuando era divertido verla de esa manera y poderte reír y que a la mañana siguiente probablemente no lo recordaría.

-Buenas noches. –Un hombre totalmente vestido de negro entró a la taberna.

-B-buenas noches –balbuceé. -¿Se le ofrece algo caballero?

-Sí, de hecho, ¿Es usted Riley Lipperschey?

-Yo… yo soy Riley Lipperschey –Dijo la pelirroja a penas pudiéndose levantar de donde estaba.

-He traído esta invitación para usted, mi señor en realidad desea que usted este allí.

-¿Y se puede saber quien es su "Señor"? –Parecía que por arte de magia Riley había vuelto a su estado de sobriedad.

-El Marqués Midford.

* * *

**¿Y que tal, les gustó? Bueno, la longitud de este capítulo (Inner: "Longitud" jojojo) e_e sucia.. (Inner: ¿Para qué lo dices? D:) En fin, bueno traté de hacer este capítulo algo largo, pero como siempre terminé haciéndolo corto -_- y bueno, me gustaría saber, ¿Qué piensan? ¿Qué les gustaría ver y que creen que pasará? Saben que todos sus comentarios y sugenrencias son bien recibidos, de nuevo gracias por sus reviews y bueno..**

**Sebastian: Buenas tardes/noches/días a todas nuestras apreciables damas lectoras, aprovecho esta oportunidad para disculparme profundamente por mi "Mal comportamiento" que según Marian-sama tuve hace dos capítulos, y para ****compensárselos esta semana he decidido hacerles un strip-tease a todas justo aquí y ahora.. Yo: Esta bien Seba.. Espera ¿QUEEEE? ERES UN PERVERTIDO INDECENTE! Sebastian: Pero Marian-sama si usted dijo que yo debía disculpar.. Yo: SEBASTIAN ¿Intentas pervertir a todas estas jóvenes damas que nos leen? ¡PAGARAS POR ESTO! *Lo va a perseguir con el Super sartén de Kirby* **

**Inner: *Sentada junto a Ciel comiendo palomitas de maíz* Bueno, esto fué todo por hoy lectoras.. esta semana por cada review que dejen obtendrán un peluche de Undertaker, y un striptease de Ciel Ciel:¿Y POR QUE MIO? *Se pone rojo como un tomate* Inner: Para complacer a nuestras lectoras cofpedófilascof y por que me imagino que ya se aburrieron de Sebastian, bueno.. nos leemos pronto!**


	8. Danse Macabre Parte I

**_BUENAAAAS! Hola ¿Cómo _****_están? Espero que todas muy bien, y bueno... primero.. *se esconde detrás de Sebastian* No me maten, lo siento por tardarme tanto _**

**_(Inner: Yo que ellas te perseguía en turba y te apedreaba jojojojo)  
_**

**_Yo: Callate ._. si me matan es por que les estas dando ideas(? La cosa es que si, les debo una disculpa... pero es que muchas cosas han pasado recientemente incluyendo que ahora la escuela esta super difícil D: y que no había tenido demasiada inspiración ni tiempo. Pero ya estoy de vuelta con un capítulo más, luego de este tiempo... esperando que les guste n.n *se escuchan patrullas de policía* _**

**_Sebastian: Señorita, ¿Se puede saber que hacen todos esos oficiales fuera de la casa? _**

**_(Inner: ¡DE SEGURO Y VIENEN POR TI, POR MALA ESCRITORA!_**

**_Yo: Inner... de hecho vienen por tí... en el capítulo anterior obligaste a Ciel a hacer striptease y te denunció a la asociación protectora del niño u.u _**

**_(Inner: DIABLOS *huye*)_**

**_Yo: Bueno, tendré que ir a sacar a Inner de este lío, gracias por leer, también por su paciencia y a mis hermosas reviewers _**

**_Disclamer: Kuroshitsuji le pertenece a Yana Toboso y no a mí._**

**_Ahora sí al fic!_**

* * *

_Había perdido ya la batalla contra el orgullo, la batalla contra el destino, y toda fuerza que me evitara pensar que mi vida no podía ser más miserable, ¿Poder tener lo que sea, por el precio de mi podrida y marchita alma? El trato era tentativo, después de todo… yo ya no tenía que o a quién perder. A estas alturas ya no podía darme el lujo de dejar pasar oportunidades como esa.._

…_De todas formas, yo ya estaba condenada al Infierno…._

Sebastian´s Pov.

-¡SEBASTIAN-SAAN!- Unos gritos provenientes del jardín interrumpían la paz que reinaba en la mansión esa mañana. Como siempre los tres idiotas estaban haciendo de las suyas, mientras yo me encontraba ocupado ayudando a mi joven amo a escoger un traje para la fiesta que habría esa misma tarde. El cumpleaños de su prometida, Lady Elizabeth.

-Déjeme decirle que usted se ve realmente adorable con ese traje.– Dije tratando de contener la risa viéndolo con ese traje rojo chillón, con adornos excesivos y estampados realmente escandalosos en color dorado.

-Cierra la boca idiota, y pasemos al siguiente.

-Aun no entiendo por qué dejó a Lady Elizabeth y a La señorita Hopkins escoger estos trajes.

-Es su cumpleaños, y además ella insistió en que me vería "Lindo" – Habló mientras hacía cara de espanto al verse al espejo, con ese traje que parecía sacado de la época Rococó.

-El Joven Amo siendo complaciente… eso es interesante. –Dije mientras terminaba de acomodarle bien la chaqueta.

_Como respuesta solo tuve un ceño fruncido. Algo me decía que esa tarde iba a ser interesante…_

-¡Ciel te lo dije, te ves tan lindo! –Otra voz irrumpió desde la entrada de la habitación.

-Eliza.. Elizabeth Suéltame.. no respiro..

-¡Lo siento Ciel! Y dije que me llamaras Lizzie…

-Elizabeth, una señorita no debe comportarse de esa manera.

La Marquesa Frances Midford también había entrado a la habitación, criticando como siempre la forma en que peinaba mi cabello argumentando que me veía como un "Indecente" y obligándome a peinarme "Como un digno mayordomo lo haría", ¿Qué sabía ella a cerca de dignos mayordomos? Nada, por lo visto.

Luego de que al fin el joven amo escogiera el traje más decente entre todos esos ropajes de colores chillones y ridículos, diseñados por esa modista disparatada, partimos a la mansión Midford, donde se celebraría el baile. A petición de Lady Elizabeth, el baile sería una mascarada. El salón estaba impecablemente decorado con mantelería en distintos tipos de rosa pastel, jarrones y arreglos de orquídeas frescas y cristales. Miré mi reloj de bolsillo, eran las 4:56, aún faltaba una hora y cuatro minutos exactos para que el baile diera inicio, y ya había bastante actividad alrededor de la mansión, me tomé un rato para dar vueltas por allí, debido a que no tenía nada importante que hacer. El joven amo trataba de enseñarle por enésima vez a Lady Elizabeth a jugar ajedrez mientras al mismo tiempo era acosado por el príncipe Soma y su mayordomo Agni.

Me asomé por uno de los ventanales, justo afuera de la entrada principal de la mansión me llamó la atención ver al Marqués Alexis Midford sosteniendo una amena charla con una mujer que estaba de espaldas, tenía un largo cabello de un color jengibre , era de muy baja estatura y en ese momento podría haber jurado que se trataba de… No, no podía ser posible, ella jamás aparecería en un baile de esos, al menos no en su condición actual con la sociedad, pero por alguna razón esa mujer me recordaba demasiado a ella, estuve un rato intentando ver su rostro pero no pude hacerlo, y cuando estaba a punto de retirarme, volteó.

_Era ella._

Ciel´s Pov.

Hace media hora que la fiesta había empezado. Estaba sumamente aburrido y Sebastian no estaba por ningún lado, y realmente estaba hartándome de Soma y esos ropajes demasiado incómodos solo estaban haciéndome pasar un peor rato de lo que lo haría con ropas decentes. Y era aún más insoportable tener que entablar charlas con tanta gente a la cual había visto pocas veces en mi vida, y que fingían estar interesados en mí, cosa de la cual dudaba demasiado.

-¡Ciel! –Ahí estaba Elizabeth de nuevo, corriendo entre la gente.

-¿Qué pasa Lizzie? –Le dije con una sonrisa fingida.

-¡Vamos a bailar!- Creo que era más una orden que una pregunta, porque al segundo que dijo eso, ella ya me arrastraba hacia la pista de baile.

-Li..Lizzie espera.. –Pero no habría forma de detenerla, así que acabé bailando más de cinco piezas con ella, y mi mayordomo no aparecía por ningún lado.

Sebastian´s Pov.

Después de aquel descubrimiento no pude quedarme tranquilo. Debía de haber una razón por la cual ella estuviera allí, así que decidí seguirla.

Por un rato ella no notó mi presencia, llevaba un vestido azul que contrastaba con su piel pálida y un antifaz de delicado encaje negro cubría la mitad de su rostro, pero aún así llamaba mucho la atención debido a sus peculiares ojos, uno de diferente color que el otro. Así que a toda costa evitaba las multitudes y se mantenía en los más oscuros rincones.

Cuando lo consideré oportuno, la acorralé y sin mediar palabra, me lanzó una bofetada. Luego clavó su mirada que mostraba ira, pero al mismo tiempo un aire de sorpresa en la mía.

-Estço debe de ser una puta broma. –Masculló molesta sin quitarme la mirada de encima.

-¿Qué haces aquí Riley? –Pregunté resistiéndome a el forcejeo que ahora tenía sobre mi.

-Es la misma pregunta que yo me hago sobre ti, _Sebastian_.

-¿Qué no lo sabes? El Joven Amo es el prometido de Lady Elizabeth.

-Me apiado de esa pobre niña –Dijo simulando un gesto de asco. –Bueno… aunque pensándolo bien, no creo que el mocoso vaya a durar tanto como para casarse con ella. ¿_O piensas huir también?_

No pude evitar fruncir el ceño por su comentario. Raras veces, en toda mi larga vida me he quedado callado luego de comentarios como esos, y curiosamente una de las pocas personas que se había dado el lujo repetidas veces de dejarme callado aparte de mi Joven Amo era Riley. Era mucho el parecido que había entre ambos. Tercos, arrogantes, orgullosos, pero con un lado débil que pocos han llegado a conocer e incluso ciertas actitudes infantiles que eran incorregibles.

Sonrió de manera triunfal.

-Creo que no hay más que decir entre nosotros, así que si me disculpas tengo cosas más importantes que hacer. –Trató de escabullirse, pero la tomé de las muñecas atrayéndola a mi pecho. Soltó varias groserías pidiéndome que la dejara ir, pero por supuesto yo no lo haría hasta que me dijera que realmente estaba haciendo allí.

-¡Ya basta Sebastian, déjame en paz! El asunto es que.. El Marqués Midford es mi padrino, y por eso el me invitó aquí ¿Ya estas contento?

-No, aún no lo estoy –Dije atrayéndola aún más a mí.

-¿Y qué mierdas quieres?

-Quiero que bailes conmigo.

Como ya había mencionado tiempo atrás, disfruto torturar a Riley con pequeñas dosis de situaciones embarazosas o comentarios irritantes, claro yo sabía que nunca… jamás le había agradado bailar, mucho menos conmigo, pero como yo tenía la ventaja en fuerza y reflejos lentamente la fui arrastrando hacia la pista de baile. Me era un poco difícil conducirme con ella, considerando que era apenas unos centímetros más alta que mi joven amo, y que era terca como una mula.

- Est-ce que vous niez qu'il connaît mademoiselle?*

- Ya quisieras idiota. –Me susurró

Pasó un rato para que dejara de forcejear y se diera por vencida, y mientras bailábamos sin intercambiar palabra, logré distinguir una silueta roja colgando de cabeza por uno de los ventanales. En ese momento pensé que mi vista me había jugado una mala pasada, aunque sincéramente lo creía imposible, y cuando volví a acercarme al lugar me di cuenta de que se traba nada más ni nada menos que de el molesto Shinigami Grell Sutcliff, acompañado de otro Shinigami que si mal no recuerdo su nombre era Ronald Knoxx. ¿Que podía estar pasando para que esos dos estuvieran espiando por los ventanales? De seguro alguien iba a morir, ¿Pero dos de ellos? Las únicas veces que había visto dos o mas shinigamis se trataba de situaciones en las que había un número elevado de almas a recolectar. Dejé a Riley sola, protestó un par de veces dicéndome que regresara en ese instante. Por supuesto no era tiempo para poner atención a sus cambios de humor, sin contar que hacía cinco minutos quería que la soltara y ahora me demandaba que regresara.

Los Shinigamis parecían aún no notar mi presencia. Disimuládamente me dirigí a la puerta que comunicaba con el balcón principal, topándome en el camino con mi Joven Amo, que me dirigió una mirada de súplica mientas bailaba con Lady Elizabeth, y luego con la Marquesa Midford, que comenzó a quejarse de mil y un cosas que los tres idiotas ya habían causado ( Y todo por la magnífica idea del Joven Amo de llevarlos con nosotros). Cada vez me ponía más impaciente mientras pretendía ponerle toda la atención del mundo, hasta que al fin gracias a que un hombre que llegó a felicitarla, aproveché para escurrime de allí.

Cuando por fin logré llegar al balcón y vizualizar que los Shinigamis estaban justo sobre el techo, me dispuse llegar hasta allí. Claro, que si por mi fuera ni siquiera me acercaría a esos molestos seres, pero por el bien de mi Joven Amo y toda la gente que en ese momento le rodeaba debía averiguar que tramaban.. y por qué estaban allí.

Ronald´s POv.

Hacíamos una recolección de almas con Sucliff-sempai, al mismo tiempo que investigábamos ciertos hechos fuera de lo normal, como lo era que almas habían estado extraviándose esos últimos días. Me molestaba el hecho de que él perdía demasiado el tiempo, y aunque no lo detestaba tanto como el papeleo, no me gustaba para nada hacer horas extras, ni mucho menos los problemas y suspensiones en las que nos metíamos por su culpa.

-Sutcliff-sempai… -Interrumpí mientras mirábamos al gran salón a travez de la ventana.

-Qué ocurre Ronald cariño~?

-¿Cree que ese demonio ande rondando por aquí?

-¿Sebas-chan? Verás.. ¡El destino siempre apunta a que dos seres como nosotros, que se aman con la pasión de las llamas ardientes del fuego carmesí, a que estén destinadas a encontrarse no importando la circunstancia! –Dijo mientras hacía una serie de movimientos extraños, y balbuceaba palabras inaudibles para mí.

-¿Destino? Yo más lo llamaría una desafortunada casualidad para mí. –Habló una voz que parecía provenir de la nada.

-¡SEBAS-CHAN~! –El shinigami rojo se lanzó hacia él, pero el demonio se hizo a un lado provocando que cayera al piso.

-¿Podría preguntarles caballeros a que se debe su desafortunada visita?

-¡Que grosero eres Sebas-chan, esa no es la forma de tratar a una dama! –Habló Sutcliff-sempai de Nuevo levantándose del piso mientras componía sus gafas.

-Nada que le interese a un anciano como tú! –Dije encendiendo mi guadaña y apuntándola hacia él.

-Pensé que podríamos solucionar las cosas de una manera un poco más… pacífica. –Sacó unos cubiertos de plata de su chaqueta.

Una Guerra entre sus cubiertos y mi guadaña de la muerte comenzó, mientras nos desplazábamos por ese amplio techo, el tipo solo se concentraba en esquivar ataques, ya que sus patéticas armas eran fácilmente cortadas por la mía. A la batalla se unió Sutcliff-sempai, quien trató de golpearlo, sin conseguirlo. Había que aceptar que ese repudiable ser, era hábil. Considerando que aún se mantenía en una sola pieza, incluso cuando peleaba junto a dos dioses de la muerte. Después de unos minutos, esta batalla contra ese demonio, ya me parecía aburrida. Si no me deshacía de él cuanto antes, me sería muchísimo más difícil terminar con mi trabajo.

-¿No vas a rendirte ya anciano? –Le grité desde lejos, mientras se acercaba a mí.

-Creo que eso no será posible hasta que ustedes dos se larguen de aquí, y dejen de perturbar la paz de este lugar y de sus invitados.

-Creo, que eso no será posible hasta que hayamos terminado de cumplir nuestro trabajo..

-¿Ah no? –Sonrió de una manera malévola. En un instante estábamos cara a cara…

Traté de mover mi guadaña, pero un abrupto golpe hizo que mis gafas cayeran al piso, nublándome la vista por complete. El largo brazo del demonio rodeo mi cuello, y apoyando todo su peso en mí, me hizo caer de rodillas al piso. Estaba inmovilizado y preguntándome en donde estaba Sutciff-sempai en ese momento.

-Ahora… Yo no suelo ser muy paciente, y no me importa que tan Shinigami seas, puedo hacerte trizas en este momento si sigues estorbándome de esta manera. –me susurró el maldito aciano.

-¡Creo que te olvidaste de mi hottie~! –Casi por arte de magia mis gafas estaban de nuevo en mis manos, y cuando logré recuperar la compostura Sutcliff-sempai evadía los golpes del demonio. A lo lejos pude observar unas siluetas extrañas... voltee para ver mi reloj un momento; Las 9:45. Se suponía que las almas debían ser recolectadas a las 10:05, eso me daba 20 minutos. Y como ya lo había dicho antes... a mí no me gusta perder el tiempo, pero tenía que averiguar que eran esas cosas, y ahora que el demonio estaba distraído, era mi oportunidad.

Traté de hacerlo lo más sigilosamente posible, aunque la verdad cargar con mi guadaña no me lo facilitaba demasiado, en especial porque se trataba de caminar por bordes del balcón, donde estaba hace un momento. Trepé lo más cerca que pude sin ser notado, las siluetas parecían tener incluso menos forma ahora viéndolas de cerca, y por la posición en la que estaban parecían esperar a alguien o algo.

Hasta mi respirar parecía ruidoso en ese momento, pero entonces por accidente mi pié resbaló de la cornisa, activando con el golpe mi guadaña y haciendo un gran estruendo.

* * *

***Va a negar usted señorita que lo está disfrutando?**

* * *

**!HOLA DE NUEVO! Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo... dejen sus reviews! Aww alfín apareció Ronald Y Grell *w* los amo asdfghjklñ; esque los Shiniga...**_  
_

**Sebastian: Señorita, El Joven amo se rehusa a retirar la demanda contra Inner-san. **

**Yo: Bien buscado se lo tiene u.u por ser una pedófila... Pobre Ciel...**

**Ciel: De hecho, todas las chicas fueron muy buenas conmigo...**

**(Inner: ¿ENTONCES POR QUE DIABLOS ME HACES ESTO) **

**Ciel: Por que me gusta fastidiarte n.n**

**Yo: e_e bueno... creo que a que esto se arregle primero termino el fic(? Nos leemos pronto!**

**OFERTA DE ESTE CAPITULO: Por cada review que dejes tendrás un peluche de Sebastian versión Ciel In Wonderland! Y Un striptease de Sebastian también TOTALMENTE GRATIS! (corre por que se acaban xD)**


End file.
